4 Years After
by wildfire-200
Summary: 11 months in the siege Alec leaves TC. But what happens when Max and the others move from TC after 4 years and contact him. This story is currently in rewriting because the mistakes in it are so bad they make me want to cry. 3rd Chapter has been rewritten. I didn't expect it'd take so long.
1. Ch1:4 Years Ago Rewritten

**This is the rewritten version. Now I haven't watched the show in a long time so please disregard any mistakes I've made about the city or anything else.**

**Summery: 11 months in the siege Alec leaves TC. But what happens when Max and the others move after 4 years and contact him.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters in it.**

_**4 years after**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**4 years ago**

The weather in Seattle had never been all too sunny. But on that particular November morning it seemed to be even worse. It was hailing outside. The wind kept changing direction and a lot of people found it hard to breathe correctly with gusts of wind blowing directly in their faces.

Everybody, who was unfortunate enough to get caught in the raging storm, was in a hurry to get home. Those who were already there were either trying to cover up broken windows or just relaxing. Some found themselves envious of the transgenics that had invaded their city a few years prior. After all they were living in a relatively big city with tall strong walls. There was no way a drop of rain could get in.

It was true. The rusty fences surrounding Terminal City were standing tall and proud in the strong wind, much like the city itself. And because it was also dry inside the buildings most of the city's inhabitants were quite comfortable.

Some of the transgenics found themselves moving around restlessly beyond the city walls , trying to find something to do, while others were snoring away in their beds….or any other furniture for that matter.

Their oh so fearless leader, also known as Max or X5-452 was so distracted she didn't even notice that a figure was getting closer and closer to her.

"You know, you should just try and get some sleep, Maxie. It's not healthy to work all night and day." She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. After all, there weren't many transgenics that dared to get anywhere near her while she was working and calling her 'Maxie' was taboo. In fact there was only one transgenic that could do it and get away with just a hit to the head. That was the loveable transgenic rouge X5-494 or in other words, Alec.

"I have shark DNA remember? Plus I have work to do, unlike some other people I know." She said, throwing a quick pointed glance to Alec over her shoulder.

"Aw come on, Max. I'm not that lazy and you know it." The blond said, slightly offended.

"Oh please Alec. When was the last time you did something?" She asked him as she finally turned around.

"Where should I start? Let's see. I just got back from a heist. I busted 10 transgenic asses out of jail. I almost got killed because White was on to us and we barely managed to shake him off. And on top of all that I had to plan another heist because SOMEONE forgot to go and get water for us. Apparently she was too busy kissing the ground Logan Cale walked on. So next time you want to tell me I'm lazy, think before you actually say it. All you did today was take a walk to Logan's, no wait, Joshua's old house and discuss another one of his Eyes Only missions. Sometimes I even wonder if you even care about other transgenics that live here."

"FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION I WENT TO GET GUNS…" Max yelled having lost her temper after Alec's little speech.

"What? You mean the ones you got while you were at Logan's house." Was the calm reply.

"**I** WENT AND GOT WEPONS. **I **GOT THE TECH WE NEEDED. **I **WAS THE ONE TO GET GAS. I GOT MONEY AND **I** FOUND APARTMENTS FOR 30 TRANSGENICS!" She screamed furiously.

"You got all the stuff from Logan. You only found apartments for 10 transgenics. I had already shown the rest to their rooms." Alec said as his voice started rising slowly.

"YEA? WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND GET _THE HELL OUT OF OUR LIVES"_ but she quickly regretted those words once she saw pain flash in his eyes. However, it was replaced by the Manticore mask.

"Fine then I'll leave." Alec said in a cold voice and walked to his apartment.

Max looked around and saw that everybody in the room was looking at her. Some even had the audacity to glare. "DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?!" She screamed. Everyone went back to their own business. They had never seen their leader so angry. So furious.

After some time a boy with blond spiked up hair burst into the command center and blurred straight to his CO's face and yelled angrily. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Excuse me?" said Max with a low and dangerous voice, sending a hint to the kid that she was not in the mood. Unfortunately for her though, he didn't take the hint. At least that was what she thought. Then she looked him dead in the eyes and saw that he did, he just didn't care about it.

"YOU HEARD ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She was just flat out confused by then. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Dalton?" His face was showing the rage and anger he felt. Quite frankly, it scared Max.

"It's Alec. I went to see him and found his door unlocked. He wasn't in there and all his stuff was gone and the place was completely empty. Also I found these on his desk." Dalton said as all anger left him and was replaced with the shock of loosing someone close.

Max took a note and a vial from Dalton's hands. She looked at the vial and saw it was filled with some kind of light blue liquid. She quickly ran to her room and read the note. It said:

**Hey Maxie, **

**I decided to listen to you for once. After all, nobody really cares what I do, huh? I guess it just took someone to yell it to me for me to realize it. **

**Ha, I bet the only one who's gonna miss me is Normal. **

**Anyway, when you're reading this, I'll either be getting out of Seattle or I'll be out of TC and Seattle. Depends on when you decide to kick my ass for something that really wasn't my fault. **

**By the way, that thing that's probably clenched in your hand is the cure to the stupid virus. I hope you'll be happy with Mr. Roller-boy. I honestly hope you know what that means. After all, he is a guy. And he'll send you on more of his Eyes Only missions. He'll make you take care of his kids and clean and cook and be a good little housewife. After all, he is an ordinary, Max. That's what ordinaries do. They seem all nice and sweet but once you're together you start seeing what ungrateful bastards they really are. If you don't believe me just wait and see.**

**Again I hope you'll be happy with him.**

**Alec**

Max couldn't believe that Alec had actually left. She couldn't understand the sadness she felt either. She had imagined Alec leaving a few times and every time she'd feel happy. But no. It was very different. It was like loosing Ben all over again.

'No!' She thought 'Ben died. Alec just left. Who knows? We might see each other again.' Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

She knew that what she said had hurt him, but she didn't think he'd actually listen to her.

'Really? The one time he listens to me is when I tell him to leave?' She thought regretfully. 'Oh god what have I done? I just hope he's not going to get himself killed.' She had barely finished the thought when salty tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Little fella alright?" spoke a tall furry transhuman from behind her.

"Yes, Joshua. I'm fine." She answered quietly, trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Why Alec leave?" Her friend asked. She sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Because I told him to." Max said, unsuccessfully trying to keep her voice steady.

"Max told Alec leave?" Came the next question. The X5, already calm, turned around and looked at Joshua's confused face. He looked like a kicked puppy. It hurt her to see the transhuman so sad.

"Yes Joshua I did" She said, bracing herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Max wouldn't do that! Why Max do it?" He asked angrily and snarled. Max was shocked. Joshua had never snarled at her before. Sure he'd been upset with her. But he'd never actually snarled.

"I was angry at him." Was her pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"Why?" Joshua snarled again, slowly advancing on the petite transgenic. She suddenly felt small.

"Because he thought I didn't do anything to help you guys and that I only cared about finding the cure." She explained quietly.

In that moment a green skinned transhuman entered the room.

"I can't believe that asshole can you?" Max said. She hated that her words held no flame.

"Well. As much as it pains me to say it, princess had a point out there. All you do all day is talk about the stupid ordinary as if everything evolves around him. You barely even spend time around here. In fact, Alec was the one who organized all the heists and took care of the food, the water. Hell if it hadn't been for him, everyone would be at their throats, trying to kill each other."

At that Max turned to her dog-like friend.

"Joshua?" She called out to him, hoping he would back her up.

Joshua turned to Mole for help but the lizard just shrugged.

"Joshua thinks Mole right." He spoke with broken English.

When she heard that, Max' face turned blank, Manticore mask firmly in place.

"Fine then. I'll try and take better care of you then." She said, determined to become a better leader.

"Oh missy, that ain't gonna be so easy." Mole said with a shake of his head and a sleek smirk on his face. Max didn't like it one little bit.

"Yea and why not?" She challenged as she started walking out of the room.

"Because there are over 200 of us freaks living in TC and 90 of the new transgenics need to be trained." Max stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come again?" She said, desperately hoping she hadn't heard right.

"You heard me, oh fearless one." Max just walked out of the room without another sound. She definitely hated Mole's sleek smirk.

**Well that's it guys. Even after being rewritten this is still quite short but I can't think of anything else for this chapter. I hope this is better. I didn't realize how much I had to change before. I hope you like this a bit better. **


	2. Ep2:Both Sides Part 1 Rewritten

**I hope you like the rewritten versions better. Here's ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen in the 2nd season of Dark Angel.**

_**4 years after**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Both sides Part 1**_

_**Present In Seattle**_

Things were finally looking up for the transgenics in Seattle. For once, everything had ended in their favor.

Of course, most ordinaries weren't so pleased with the final decision so the government had to make the killing of transgenics illegal. Naturally that did nothing to hinder those who wanted all transgenics dead. Because of that the population of Terminal City decided they could use a change of scenery.

_**In Original Cindy's apartment**_

"Hey! Anybody home?" called a petite brown-eyed transgenic female as she entered the apartment of her best friend.

"Come on, OC! I know you're in here. I can smell you! And the fact that you're moving really isn't helping you!" at that an Afro-American girl stepped out of her bedroom as she tried to get her disheveled black hair in order. Even after all these years Max still couldn't get used to Original Cindy's new hair-style. It was black and straight. Max chuckled inwardly as she remembered Sketchy's reaction. The poor guy almost choked to death.

"Aw Boo. Sure I told ya you were welcome here anytime, but I didn't mean you could come here at 4 in the mornin." Cindy rumbled out as she looked at her friend groggily.

"Well it's time for me and the others to go and I was wondering if you and Sketch wanted to come with us."

OC raised an accusing brow at her and cocked a hip.

"And wha' exactly makes you think Sketchy's here?" came the question.

And right then, as if on que, Sketchy entered the room, still half-asleep. He had also changed. He wasn't as lanky as before. He had filled out nicely. Not too muscular but not too week either. No longer was his hair shoulder-length. He didn't know when short hair became the better choice for him, but it did wonders with his dates. He also learned how to handle a gun. Courtesy of Mole. Unfortunately for the transhuman, Max had been far from happy about it.

"Good morning ladies."

"Put on some pants will ya!"

Sketchy found himself freaked out every time Max and OC talked in unison. It was really creepy!

"Huh? I am wearing pants." He looked down and pointed at his boxers. Well, he was still working on getting his awareness back.

"Suga', those are called boxers. Pants are those things that cover up yaw skinny legs."

"First off: my legs haven't been 'skinny' for a long time. And second: I'll go put some pants on now." With that he left the two girls to talk.

"So… what do you say? Are you coming?" Max asked hopefully, tucking a blond lock behind her ear. Yes, blond. OC and Sketchy weren't the only ones who had changed. Max had finally mellowed out a bit. After Alec had left, she forced herself to stay in the city and take care of her people. The little ones took a lot of patience and iron will-power. But in the end, she had become a more responsible woman. Most of all, she learned that, most of the time, yelling caused more trouble.

"Of course boo. With little boo gone and the idiot Sketchy is? You'll probably end up dead in less than an hour. Just let me tell Sketch we'll be tagging along with ya and that those are my clothes he's putting on." Cindy said, her voice rising at the end.

"Ok. I'll see you two at the airport in 3 hours."

"Why 3? You know me, boo, I'm gonna need 4. Well I'll need 1. With Sketch it goes to 4. I hope it won't make you miss the flight."

"Nah, it's fine. I figured it'd take a while to get everyone through the airport. Anyway, I'll see ya later."

With that she left. But not before hearing OC frantically yell _'OH MY GOD, SKETCHY! GET OUT OF MY PANTIES!'_

In the mean time a fat guy around his forties was chasing a young girl in LA.

"HEY YOU!" he yelled at the blond.

He had her cornered in an alley that was cut in half by a giant metal fence. It was a dead end for her. At least that's what he thought.

The girl was wearing white from head to toe, unlike her older brother. She turned around and faced the guy with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a know-it-all smirk

"What? You're gonna hit an innocent little girl?" She said with mock innocence as her smirk grew bigger and her green eyes filled with mischief.

The guy just looked at her wondering why she wasn't afraid of him.

"Well here's the thing, _pal_. If you so much as touch me, you'll be sent to jail and I'm not scared of you 'cause I can snap your neck with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded."

He looked as if he was about to faint. His eyes had gone as big as tennis balls while she spoke. Under the glasses he was wearing the affect was even more priceless.

"What? Cat got you're tongue? Well don't you worry because this cat is about to blaze." And of course, since she absolutely always kept her promises, she jumped the 5 meter tall fence and ran of. The man just stood there staring after her in shock.

Once the blond reached the dumpster she removed a white sheet of off a motorcycle. Her beautiful, black and powerful motorcycle. She stood there for a minute admiring her baby. Soon she took off towards Helsing Street where her brother and best friend were waiting for her.

As she drove, she didn't notice the airplane flying above the city.

Once she reached her destination, she got off her motorcycle and started walking deeper in to the wrecked street. The green-eyed girl was just turning around when she bumped in to something solid. But it wasn't a something it was some_one_. A very well built someone.

**Here it is. Rewritten version of Chapter 2. It should be a bit longer since I added quite a few things. I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes that were in here. I never realized how bad I was at writing stories before.**


	3. Ep3 Both Sides Part 2 Rewritten

**I'm only just realizing how bad this is. I'm so sorry I put you through this. Really I am.**

**Here's the better and improved 3rd chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DA characters except the ones you haven't seen in season 2**

_**4 Years After**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Both sides Part 2**_

The green-eyed girl was just turning around when she bumped in to something solid. But it wasn't a something it was some_one_. A very well built someone.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA DADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

Continuation:

The girl jumped back from the newcomer and yelled.

"HOLLY SHIT, DUSTIN! YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!" To prove her point the girl put one hand on her chest where her heart was beating wildly. She knew she was exaggerating a bit, but the guy deserved it.

She looked at her transgenic friend. The guy's skin was paler than any other. He was almost as white as a sheet of paper. His crisp blue eyes reminded her of a diamond that had just been polished. His silky black hair had a few white highlights in it. His bangs would continuously fall over his eyes and every single time he would blow it out of his face. It drove her nuts.

If she was honest, he looked a lot like a vampire with pearly white teeth. The weirdest thing about him though was that he actually acted like a vampire. He needed to drink blood. Thankfully it didn't matter what kind of blood it was. He just needed it. Manticore's latest creation, huh?

Dustin's voice tore her from her thoughts before she could dive into them.

"Oh please. I couldn't have gotten you that scared, Alexis… Plus I thought you didn't get scared easily." At the last part he lifted his left eyebrow at her knowingly and grinned like an idiot.

Alexis was a transgenic. Her designation was X5-495. Yup. She was Ben and Alec's 'twin'. Like her brother in the past, she had dirty blond hair. The light brown highlights gave her hair a certain shine to it. She also had green eyes. But they weren't hazel green like her brothers'. Instead, they were more of a dark stormy green. They shined with laughter and mischief.

And not only did she have all the perks of a transgenic but she could also mesmerize whoever she wanted. That made her target easier to either catch or kill. And thanks to the hawk DNA Manticore put in her, she had the sharpest eyesight someone could ask for. Her body was petite. It made all the girls green with envy. As for the guys… well, you get the idea.

"I don't get scared easily! I just didn't expect to bump in to a know-it-all jerk with the brains of a peanut and the manners of a dog."

Dustin gasped and put his hand to his chest in mock offence. A minute passed and he dropped the act.

"Hey, at least my curiosity never got me thrown in jail. My brother never had to bust me out."

Alexis did not like the triumph in his voice. She did not like it one bit.

"That's because you always find someone else to blame for your mistakes…and you don't even have a brother you idiot!" She said as she slapped him over the head.

"I DO NOT BLAME OTHERS! And I do have a brother."

Alexis just cocked a hip and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, ok. So maybe I do blame others for my mistakes…" He was playing with her, but thankfully she hadn't caught up….yet.

Alexis, still blissfully unaware, thought it would be fun to mess with him for a bit. "And?..."

" And my brother might not be from around here?" She just kept looking at him with that stupid little grin of hers. Suddenly Dusting decided it was enough fooling around for now.

" Ok so maybe I don't have a brother..."

When he looked at her he saw just what he was aiming for. The look on her face screamed irritation. She looked like she was ready to kill him actually.

'Ah the wonders of playing dump and patience.' He thought. However, the pressure of her stare started crushing him. Dustin had definitely had enough.

"Ok, ok I don't have a brother." At hearing this, her face was immediately freed of the intense stare and all traces that there ever was a look so annoyed and irritated disappeared.

"That's right you don' even if you did, I bet he wouldn't be able to beat my bro." She boasted.

"As if!" And that's how they started arguing.

The two of them were so caught up in their bickering, they didn't even notice a dark figure closing in on them.

" Now, kiddos. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not around."

The figure's voice was quiet but also deep, velvet, smooth and calm. It just made you melt from the friendly vibe it sent you.

Dustin got nervous once he saw the owner of the voice. The look on his face was similar to that of a deer caught in a car's headlights. Actually, the face of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie-jar would be more accurate.

Dustin was sure he was in trouble.

"H-h-hey A-Alec."

The heads of the two siblings turned towards him. After all it wasn't often you see a transgenic, especially Dustin, sweating like crazy. But there was something about the X5 rogue that just made strangers around him shy and nervous. It didn't even matter how outgoing you were. If you ever talked to him, you'd always feel like you're safe and as if nothing can hurt you. And if that happens to some random stranger, imagine what happened when his friends talked to him.

The lovable X5 rogue also known as Alec or X5-494 (recently 'The Jaguar') was a lot more different from four years ago.

He still had that devil-may-care attitude about him that always popped up every now and again. But now he had more of a calm and caring attitude.

Now he usually wore black clothes, with the occasional speck of color here and there. His hair was spiked up and instead of its dirty blond color it was platinum blond with almost white highlights that made it look like it was actually white. Unfortunately that made it pretty hard to sneak around at night. At the same time, on a sunny day it was really easy since everything seemed white.

His eyes were now lighter and held more wisdom in them, from both personal and none-personal experience. They also held more laughter because transgenics were now free to walk around the streets without having to look behind their shoulder. The fear of being hunted down was gone. You could understand a lot from his eyes. If he was angry his eyes turned dark and stormy. If he was upset there was a vibe that just made you want to cry. Of course with time he became a master of controlling it. Needless to say that made it nearly impossible for people to see or feel Alec's emotions. The only way was if he let you.

Alec and Alexis burst out laughing at Dustin's stutter. At first he looked offended but then he joined them.

" Don't worry you're not in trouble." Alec said as if reading his friend's mind and patted his back to reassure him.

" Ok. So I know I'll probably regret saying this, but Alexis your brother is the best commanding officer ever!"

"Why would you regret it?" Asked the two siblings in unison.

"Because, Alexis, you might rub it in my face. After all, you can be a bit of a bitch to me sometimes."

That was all that was needed to set Alexis of.

"Why you little…."

Before she could finish her sentence Dustin was on his bike and driving towards their hideout. Of course Alexis and Alec weren't far behind him.

Alexis hopped on her custom-built motorcycle and Alec got mounted his. All three transgenics loved their bikes because they suited their personalities and looks.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA DADADADADADADADADADADA

In the mean time Max and her friends were waiting for Original Cindy and Sketchy at the airport. Saying they were bored out of their minds would be the biggest lie anyone could ever come up with.

"Hey, come on, Josh. Calm down." said a transgenic boy to his freaked out furry transhuman friend.

Joshua was looking around frantically, searching the waiting lounge for any kind of escape from the loud 'flying monsters', as he called them.

"Joshua calm down." She said soothingly as she rubbed his clothed back.

"NO! Joshua can't calm down! Eh, eh. F-flying monsters…eat Joshua!" The whole group, even Mole, could barely contain their laughter. Every single ordinary that heard this was either laughing hysterically or looking at the furry transhuman with shock written all over their faces. All the looks directed their way were making Max nervous. She didn't want to attract too much attention.

"Joshua, those are not flying monsters. They are called airplanes and people get in them and go from one point to another faster. They can't eat you and even if they could they wouldn't." She tried explaining to the almost 7 feet tall transhuman.

"Why not? Joshua doesn't smell does he." Max shook her head 'no'.

Just to make sure of it Joshua sniffed his armpits. His head immediately snapped back.

" No, it's not that. It's because they would be scared from what I'd do to them if they touched you. Plus, they'd need a bigger mouth."

Joshua looked at Dalton. He was still pale as ever. But his hair was light-brown and it wasn't spiked up anymore. Instead it was jelled back. He was quite a lot taller than before.

To every stranger Dalton was just a teenage boy without a care in the world. However, his friends knew he had changed since Alec, who was like a brother to him, had left.

"What she said." Was the boy's try at comforting the distressed transhuman.

Surprisingly enough, it worked. Joshua calmed down.

After an hour of waiting they finally heard, more than saw, the two people they were waiting for enter the airport. They were louder than expected and the scene that unfolded was funnier than anticipated.

"COME ON, SKETCHY! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" Yelled an all too familiar woman with black hair. There was irritation and annoyance written all over her face.

"Calm down, Original Cindy." Said a panting Sketchy who was tugging on 5 suitcases

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? WE'RE THIRTY MINUTES LATE BECAUSE _SOMEONE_ FORGOT TO GET DRESSED!" She was most definitely furious.

"We're late with three minutes not thirty. And Max can wait a little bit longer can't she?" Sketchy said, trying to calm her down. He didn't want to be stuck on a plane with a pissed off OC.

"Sketchy, you know how much I hate keepin' my boo waiting. So unless you want a footprint from Original Cindy's shoe on your butt, I suggest you get you're idiotic ass movin'."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you try to carry five suitcases then?" His face was red from both tugging and anger. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Nah ah. We had a deal. I carry what I brought and you carry what you took. It ain't my fault you decided to bring almost everything there was in the apartment."

Just when Sketchy was about to say something, Max came up to them with Dalton by her side.

"She has a point you know?" Dalton had an annoyed look on his face. He really hated waiting. Although he had to admit. He was glad he hadn't missed this.

"I agree with Dalt on this one." Max agreed.

Both transgenics were trying not to laugh at the way Sketchy was standing. Poor guy was so tired he was standing with one foot against the top 2 suitcases and with both hands pulling the other 3 bellow.

"Alright! I get it, I can't win this. But can you guys PLEASE help me out here?" He pleaded, exasperated.

Max and Dalton looked at each other and then turned back to the ordinaries.

"Sure." They said in unison. Then they both took two suitcases and started walking to where the luggage should be placed.

Once they got in the airplane they were thankful to find their seats were next to one another. They wouldn't have to sit with an ordinary.

Cindy and Sketchy sat with Max. Dalton sat with Joshua who now was taller and had shorter hair. He hadn't changed much. Neither had Mole who wasn't always as rude. Some of the others also sat together.

A few minutes into the flight and Cindy chuckled.

" Man, boo. I'm sorry but I still can't get used to your blond hair."

"Same thing goes for you and your new hair-style."

"Well I thought it was time for a change." They were silent for a bit when OC looked at Max fondly. "Your boy always knew you'd be a hot blond." It was obvious she was remembering something Alec did.

"Wait 'till he sees you. I bet he'll be drooling over you." Sketchy piped in.

"Who? Alec?" Dalton was all ears.

"Yea, Alec. You didn't know? He's living in LA with two friends of his, also transgenics."

Dalton's face had happiness and excitement written all over it.

"We're gonna see Alec?" his voice and eyes were filled with hope when he looked at his leader.

"LA is a big city. The chances of seeing him are small." She said, not wanting to give him false hope.

"Actually, the pulse ruined half of it and now there are toxins so strong not even a transgenic can handle them. Transgenics get sick and die after the maximum of five hours in that part of the city. As for ordinaries? They die after forty seconds. But if you spend enough time in the city you get immune to the toxins." Everybody that knew the big idiot Sketchy could be was looking at him, surprised looks on their faces.

"And how do you know so much about LA?" she raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

'Uh-oh I'm so busted now. Ok Sketchy think, think and fast.' He searched his mind for an excuse. Any excuse.

"What can I say? I have my contacts." It was a stupid move, but he didn't know it. Not yet.

"Which are?"

He was trying to make up a believable lie but with his brain, the others knew he couldn't have contacts at high places. And besides the pressure was killing him.

"Ok, Ok. My contact is immune to the toxins and he's a transgenic." There. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"What's his designation." Dalton had his suspicions and he wanted them to be confirmed.

"I can't tell you that."

"Sketchy." The way she'd said it was just screaming 'If you don't tell me I will kill you'.

"It's foenuhfer." He rumbled as quietly as possible.

"Come again?" both Dalton and Max commanded Sketch because even with their enhanced hearing they couldn't make out what he said.

Sketchy pouted and finally gave in.

"His designation is X5-494." He said, imagining the things Alec would do to him when he found out about this.

Dalton looked at him surprised.

"But. That's Alec."

Max looked like she'd just been slapped by a penguin. In other words, she looked shocked.

In that very same moment the plane flew over the beautiful Los Angeles. Even though it'd been hit by the pulse, the remaining part of the city still remained beautiful.

Then the hostess announced that the plain was landing.

Everybody walked out of the plane, took their luggage and got out of the airport.

"Ok now what?" Asked Mole.

"Well, Logan said he had a house here. It should be right next to the beach. There's also a forest quite close to it. And a mountain not too far away. This means, we'll have plenty of land to train on. Although, he did say that there were some other transgenics that often sneaked in the house and hung out." Max explained.

"How does he know they're transgenics?" Dalton really did not want to fight with transgenics that were most likely more experienced than him.

"He said they moved too fast to be human and he saw bar codes on their necks. He just couldn't make out the numbers." Was the explanation.

"Ok then. Lets head to it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life standing here. These suitcases are heavy, you know?"

"Alright Sketchy. C'mon guys. Lets go see what the house is like." Max yelled.

Everyone grabbed their suitcases and started for Cale's house.

**This took a big part of yesterday and today to edit out. Btw I know the descriptions of the characters are distracting. But I really don't know how else to go about it. If someone has their own suggestions on how I could make this even better, I'd love to hear them.**


	4. Ep4 New Place,Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones you haven't seen in the second season of DA**

**Ok here you go guys. I hope you like the story.**

**4 Years After Ep.4 New Place, Old Faces**

It was a sunny day in LA. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. And it was also a big change for the four transgenics standing outside a huge manor.

A young transgenic looked around in awe and turned to her CO "This place is huge. There's even a waterfall." The new transgenic was so captured by the beauty of the place she didn't notice she had started moving toward the front door.

Max:" Hey Caroline wait for us. Who knows maybe those other transgenics are in there. And there is no way you can beat them on your own." The young girl turned around.

Caroline was an X7 with jet-black hair with yellowish eyes in which you could see yourself not what you pretend to be but what you really are. That often has persons running away from her but her fast reflexes she can detect and kill you no mater how fast you're moving. Her body is petite and her skin looks as if it's pure gold. She can act surprisingly well even for a transgenic. She mite look dangerous but her attitude is friendly and she more doesn't have problems showing her feelings.

Caroline:" Ok." She went back to her friends

Joshua:" This place is big. Joshua fit thru door without breaking it." Joshua's face lit up with happiness that he doesn't have to fix anymore doors

Mole:" Yea and I won't have to pull of anymore fur out of cracks."

Dalton:" This place looks like it wasn't affected by the pulse." He looked as if he was in thought

Gem:" That's because it's not genius." Gem said while hitting him upside the head

Dalton:" OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the X6 was rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit.

Gem:" For being an idiot that's what." She said when a little girl tugged on her skirt. Gem picked up the little X6 that had been born almost 5 years ago.

Gem: "What is it Angelica?" she asked her little angel that looked at her with the biggest, deep brown eyes you've ever seen

Angelica had big and deep brown eyes. Her hair was blond and she just loved to watch how cute her mom and dad were when they argued over the smallest of things. In the end it was always her that made her parents forget what they were fighting for. In fact she always did that the only person that seemed to be 'immune' to her was Max. 2 Years ago they found Sandman and he told them that there were 3 transgenics other than Max herself that could resist Angelica's vibe.

Angelica:" What are you and daddy arguing about?" everyone knew that Gem has mated with Dalton well except Dakota that is. And that's why Dakota's jaw almost fell to the ground.

Dakota:" You two are mates?" her eyes were so big even Mole and Max were fighting the urge to laugh.

Dalton and Gem were both laughing now.

Gem:" Yes, we are Dakota." Everyone started calming down

Angelica tugged on her mother's shirt once more "Mommy you didn't answer my question." And that was what everybody hated about the little girl. She never gave anything up before she got her answer.

Gem:" We were arguing about what an idiot you're father is." Dalton immediately jumped to his own defense

Dalton:" Hey. I am not an idiot." He pouted and crossed his hands across his chest

Gem went to him and gave him a quick peck "Of course you're not. I'm just kidding."

All the guys except Dalton:" Get a room you two!"

All the girls except Gem:" Aw there so cute!"

Max:" Come on guys enough with the moments let's go in there and check out the house."

Everyone agreed and started going to the front door of the house. That's when Max saw someone looking at her thru the window. And that's when brown met green for the first time in four years. '_What the? Nah that can't be… could it? No his eyes were lighter and his hair looked white.'_ She had no idea how wrong she was.

**In the mean time inside the house**

Alexis was running from Dustin and Alec. All three were laughing.

Alexis:" Come on you guys I didn't mean it!"

Dusting:" Yea right. How can you stomp on both our feet and not mean it?"

Then the wind blew a very familiar scent and then all of a sudden Alec stopped in his tracks.

Alec: 'What the hell. Where's that scent coming from?' 

Alexis:" Hey bro you ok?" said Alexis with a concerned look. She started moving toward her brother when Alec signed both of them to take cover which they did. If both of them learned something from their time spent with Alec that is 'never disobey him or you'll get a bullet to the ass' Dustin knows that from personal experience and the bullet literally was in his ass.

Dustin:" What is it?" he asked and his head popped out behind the couch and so did Alexis's

Alec just shushed them and signed to stay quiet. Then he headed toward the window. And then his eyes landed first on two transhumans one with fur that looked a lot like a dog-man and the other with scales that looked like an alligator. Then on two transgenics one X5 the other X6 with an X6 in the woman's arms. 'That's strange these two look a lot like Dalton and Gem. And the transhumans like Mole and Joshua. If I see Max then it'll no doubt be my friends.' And right then his eyes landed on an X5 with long blond hair that had light brownish highlights and her bangs kept falling in her eyes and she always blew then of. She looked adorable. Then his eyes locked with hers. ' Yes this is defiantly them I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.' Then he turned around and signed to the other two transgenics to start moving towards the roof. They were almost out of view when the front door opened.

Max opened the door and saw three people going up the long flight of stairs "HEY YOU!!" she yelled but that's when all three of them started blurring up the stairs. Max and Dalton weren't far behind. When Max and Dalton finally reached the top they saw one boy with black hair and pale skin and one girl that looked just like Alec before jumping of the roof and what looked like the oldest one left behind as if making sure they won't be followed.

Max:" HEY PAL!" she yelled at him and he turned around to reveal the most gorges guy she had ever seen even for a transgenic he was hot. Then she saw him smirk. The smirk only one transgenic could make.

?:"Long time-no-see Maxie." Then his smirk turned in to a real smile and she looked him in the eyes

Max:" Alec." She and Dalton's faces turned in to shocked impressions

Alec:" Bingo." Then he turned around and jumped

Dalton:" Oh my god."

They both started going down the stairs.

Max: _'I can't believe this. He was actually there in front of me. His changed so much. Even his attitude has changed.' _

Once they got down everybody looked at them. They were surprised to see Max speechless and Dalton smiling like an idiot

Gem:" Well who were they."

Dalton:" I have no idea who the girl and the black-haired one were. But the one who looked like the oldest was Alec." Every face snapped to attention

Joshua:" Little fella and Dalton see Alec?" his face was lit up by the biggest smile he could manage to pull.

Max just nodded.

Angelica:" So what did he look like. Has he changed?" asked the little girl that was beyond curious

Dalton:" Yea. He has changed a lot."

Gem:" Really?"

Dalton:" Yea. His devil-may-care attitude is gone. His hair Is spiked up and it looks like its white. And his eyes are lighter and there's more laughter in them. He also looks more mature and oh my god Dalton breath." Everyone laughed at his last words.

They talked for a couple more hours once Max broke out of whatever trans she was in when Dakota asked "So who's Alec anyway?"

OC:" Oh his just the one who all the X6's look up to."

Max:" He can also get in trouble with every step he takes."

Dalton:" He can also be very caring sometimes."

Mole:" What I like about Princess is that he can make the worst moments lighter."

Joshua:" He learns faster than others."

Gem:" And he can sure as hell be a good helping hand."

They kept on saying what they thought of him everyone except Max

Ass she listened to what they had to say she started realizing how big her mistake was really and with every story Mole and Dalton told the more she saw that it really wasn't his fault.

After they talked and had dinner they went to bed at about 10pm because of the busy day they all had tomorrow.

**Well that's it folks. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Ep5 Encounter With Ames White

**Guys one critic at a time. I'm just an 11 year old girl from Bulgaria and I'm 6****th**** grade. BTW I make two episodes for one review. If I can make two that is. And in some episodes I'll put in dogs so sometimes I'm gonna write what there thinking so their thoughts will be in BOLD. And calls will be in **_**all three.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen in the 2****nd**** season of DA.**

4 Years After Ep.5 Encounter With Ames White

The big manor was quiet. It was as if nobody was in there. But if you thought that you would be terribly mistaking.

Max was the first one to wake up. She went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. She was just about to set the table when she heard a bark from upstairs.

'_Logan never mentioned a dog. But if he has one Joshua wouldn't be so bored all the time.'_ She started up the stairs. When she got to the second floor she realized the barking was coming from one of the empty rooms next to hers. Thanks to her enchanced hearing she heard a very familiar voice whisper "Quiet boy. You're going to wake everyone up. And if you do I'm not going to be able to take you to the park."

"The park?" said Max in astonishment but once she realized she said that out loud she clamped a hand to her mouth. She went closer to the door and heard that someone swearing under his breath.

"Well what are you waiting for you gonna come in or what?" called the guy on the other side of the door. Max opened the door to see a tall guy with what looked like white hair, light green eyes and he was dressed in black from head to toes. She seemed to have met him but blocked the thought away.

"You know I really hate it when others look at me like that." He said with a deep, smooth, velvet voice that made even her want to melt. But of course the stubborn ass she is she didn't let it show, not that he didn't know it or something.

Oh no it's the exact opposite. Right now he could read her like a book that was wide open.

Then he looked her in the eyes and saw confusion.

Well of course he expected it to come. After all sense he was older he started discovering things about himself. For example he could make people forget that they've ever even laid eyes on him. That often helps when those people want his head on a silver plate covered with his blood. One more thing he discovered that he could do is that his blood can cure almost anything including the virus for Max and Logan. But it's not like he would tell her, not now at least. A bark pulled them both out of their thoughts.

They both looked down and saw a baby golden retriever jumping up and down and barking as if saying 'C'mon I wanna go to the park!' well if he knew how to talk he would've been screaming his lungs out.

"Sorry boy. But I'm not sure Maxie here would let us go." He nodded toward Max and then yesterdays experience hit her like a ton of bricks has just been dropped on her head. This was Alec.

"Actually I'd be happy to let you two go under one condition." She pointed a finger at the dog that was now frozen in one position and at Alec who was looking at her with razed eyebrows

"Ok then. What is that condition?" he asked

"I go with you two and keep an eye on you." She pointed a finger at Alec while saying the last part.

"Fine by me. What do you say boy?" Alec looked at the little dog that was wagging its tale and barking happily.

"I take that as a yes." Said both transgenics in unison. "Well in that case lets go." Said Alec while grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on.

"There's a little problem." Said Max while blushing

"What problem?" he looked at her waiting for her to answer

"I'm still in my pajamas." She said and looked down at her clothing.

Max was wearing a pair of Alec's black boxers she had snatched one day when she was having seizures and Alec was helping her, they were incredibly comfortable, and an old grey T-shirt that also belonged to Alec.

He looked at her. She looked so small in his clothes that looked way too big on her small figure. Alec pointed at her clothes raised an eyebrow and said "Aren't these my clothes?"

She looked up at him and nodded "Yes they are." And they're way more comfortable than Logan's _'I needed SOMETHING to remind me that he exists.'_. But she decided to keep the last part to herself.

"Max I turned my apartment upside-down to find that T-shirt."

"Why did you?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer

"I was scared that either Dalton took it for a pillow or one of the girls that came over to my apartment forgot to take it of before leaving. But now I'm happy that it's still in one piece." And he really looked relieved she had it all along

"Oh well you can have it back." She started getting it of but stopped when she felt his hand on hers.

"Max you can keep it. And how come I haven't gotten hit upside the head or at least a hug?"

"I haven't seen you for a long time. Too long for me to hit you. So I'm just gonna go for the hug." And she did. She hugged him. Once she did she felt like she was free and save and like nothing can hurt her nor stop her. But what surprised her was the feeling of warmth wash over her. It was as if she was on fire. Sure transgenics had higher temperature than ordinaries but deep down she knew that wasn't it. Once they let go Alec put the leash on the puppy and they went to the park.

"I didn't catch his name."

"It's Trouble." Said Alec while looking at the little pup that was rolling around near the edge of the lake. "Easy boy. We don't want you falling in?" Trouble rolled over on his belly and looked at Alec **'I won't fall in. I like having fun, and this is fun." **Then he continued to roll around. Alec was playing with Troubles leash and running a finger trough the crystals on it every now and then.

"So how is it in here." Max was the one who spoke first

"It's a pretty nice deal. And most of the people here don't really care who's transgenic and who isn't."

"Even the transhumans?" she asked in disbelief. This was sounding too good to be truth.

"Look around yourself without Logan in your head and you'll see for you're self." Alec said whit a little bit of anger in his tone. If she wasn't one of the best trained transgenics in TC she wouldn't have picked up the stone under his words. And that made her thinking what else has changed in him. She looked around and what she saw surprised her. Transhimans were hugging with ordinaries and transgenic kids were playing with ordinaries and transhumans.

"This place is like…." She didn't get to finish because Alec cut her of.

"Like a dream come true?" he looked at her with razed eyebrows

"Yea."

"Max this is half of the town. This is the bright part of the town." Then he looked down at the leash

"What do you mean?" now she was confused

"I mean that the town has three parts one where ordinaries don't care who's what. The other though is for people that hate transgenics and the third is for transgenics who just can't control their emotions. I've even had to rip one of off an ordinary and that's how it all started. Transgenics who knew how to control their hatred and anger started helping ordinaries even some transhumans helped. Who do you think made Seattle to leave transgenics alone and make the killing of transgenics illegal? It all started from here." Now she was looking at him with surprise and like she was proud of him. He saw that but decided not to make a comment on it.

"Which means that transgenics who lived here got freed first?" he nodded

"Yes we did. And 3 days after the mayor agreed to assure people in Seattle to stop hunting us." He explained like it was the easiest thing in the hole entire world. But she knew it couldn't have been that easy.

"He agreed? Just like that?" now she was the one to raze her eyebrows

"Well we had to push him a little bit." She looked at him knowingly

"Ok we had to push him a lot he was so frustrated but it worked." He said defensively.

Max couldn't help but wonder "And who exactly are 'we'?" she said without knowing she was thinking out loud again

"It's me and…" Alec couldn't finish because he got cut of.

"There you were! You scared me shitless." yelled a girl with dirty blond hair that was running toward them.

"And them." Alec mumbled so only Max could hear him. Alto she barely did hear him.

"Alexis I told you I was going out." Alec said.

"YO ALEX WAIT UP WILL YA!!" yelled a black haired boy that was running after Alexis and panting. Alexis turned around.

"Don't call me that! Only Alec gets to call me that." She said with annoyance then she turned around and saw Max "Who's she?"

"Alexis calm down. She's an old friend from Seattle. Remember Max?" he tried explaining his sister while standing up.

"Oh so she's the '09er? Nice to meet you Max." after she said that Alexis turned to her brother. "Now come here and let me crush you." She said and embraced the big brother she looked up to and relied on. After hugging him for almost 10 minutes Alec finally broke.

"Ah…Alex… need to…breath." He managed to gasp out in between unsuccessful attempts to suck in some air in his lungs.

"Oh right sorry." With that she let him go.

Alec took in such a sharp breath it looked like it hurt.

"I'm so happy that wasn't me." said Dustin

"Yea well I'm pretty sure that if you keep talking she'll do it and there's a 100% certainty it will hurt. And I'm not so sure she'd let go." Once he said that he looked at his now gaping sister. After that he turned to his friend and looked at her as if he was observing her. Then he smiled. Not some stupid smirk or a grin it was an actual real smile.

"I always knew you'd be a hot blond." At that all 4 laughed even Trouble barked a laugh-like bark.

"BUSTER!!" yelled Dustin.

"His name's Trouble, Dustin." Said all three transgenics in unison.

"Aww come on!" but even with his failed attempt to pull out a pout he looked funny and he knew it.

Then they started talking and having fun. Alec, Alexis and Max were sitting on a bench while Dustin went to get drinks. Once he came back to he dropped all of them on Alexis. She screamed and then looked at Dustin with a look that just screamed 'You're Finished Buddy' Dustin took off running

"Um Alec aren't we suppose to help or something?" asked Max

"Just watch. It's getting to the good part." Said Alec

Alec and Max watched as Dustin and Alexis ran around the park when they got back to the bench Alexis jumped on Dustin and they both fell. She got of him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Say it!" she yelled at him

"AAH OK, OK!!!" he yelled back

"I'm waiting." Alexis said with an incredibly dangerous tone.

"I'm gay for David Cassidy!" he said and Alexis let him go and got up with a smirk that looked a lot like Alec's. Dustin fell flat on his stomach "Huh a dollar." He reached out and took it.

Alec shook his head at what an idiot Dustin could be sometimes.

"Hey!" Max said and took their attention.

"What?" asked Alexis

"Are you two related somehow?" she said pointing between the two

"As a matter of fact yes we are. Not all of us were made in tubes. Me and her? We're biological siblings. How'd you know anyways?" Alec said surprised she picked it up so late

"Well it's kind of logical." She simply said as it was the most obvious thing in the hole wide world. When she looked up at the two though she saw that Alec razed his left eyebrow at her not believing her and Alexis was looking at her the same way with a cocked hip.

"Ok, ok, I saw Alec's smirk on you're face." Max confessed _'Man those two sure know how to draw everything out of anyone.'_ All of a sudden their watches went off. "We have to go." Said all three.

"Go? Why?" Max was so confused

"We have this thing to take care of. It's a secret we can't tell anyone." Said Alexis

Max looked at Alec and Dustin they both nodded so she just let it go.

"Ok."

"Take Trouble home Maxie. And you better hurry. They're probably worried about you." Then it hit her. She was having so much fun she absolutely forgot about Joshua and the others. "OH MY GOD! Alec thanks for reminding me." She jumped of the bench

"See ya around Maxie." Alec said. He was just about to turn around when Max embraced him in a hug.

"Bye Alec. And don't screw up whatever you guys are about to do."

"Aw come on Max it's been 4 years and you're still going on with the screw up thing?"

"Don't make me kick you're ass." At that Alexis and Dustin broke out in to a hysterical laugh

Max turned to them "What's so funny?"

"Girl if you think you can kick my bros ass you're sadly mistaken. He beats up guys three times you're size and 20 times you're skills."

"You don't even know what I'm capable of."

"Oh yes we do." Said Dustin

"Uh guys we have to go." Said Alec who was now turning nervous but he was covering it well.

"Yea we'll see you around….Maxie." said Dustin which just earned him two hits upside the head one from Alexis and one from Alec.

"Shut it." Said Alexis

"What's with you and rough language? Why can't you be more like you're bro? He never…" SWAP

"YOUW!!! WHY DID YOU JUST SLAP ME!?" Dustin asked angrily while holding his stinging cheek.

"Cause you're being a JERK." Alexis said.

Max saw how adorable they were and she loved it. She was about to start walking toward the mansion that Logan set up for them when her phone rang.

That's right she actually had a phone and now she was happy Alec forced her to take his.

She picked up and was surprised to hear her 'we're not like that' boyfriend Logan.

"_**Hey Max." **_said a voice on the other side of the line

"Logan?" she was so surprised to hear him

"_**Yea it's me."**_ Unlike the others, the good literally old Log didn't change except maybe he had a few wrinkles. Max just remembered it was his 39th birthday.

"Oh happy birthday Logan!" she said and she just couldn't believe how unhappy she sounded to her own ears but of course Logan didn't pick it up.

"_**Thanks! I was thinking that maybe we…."**_ All of a sudden Max heard Alec from a far yelling "OH MY GOD ALEXIS GET HIM OUT OF THE CONTAINER!!" Max laughed so hard she was sure they'd heard her at the other end of the world.

"_**Why are you laughing?"**_ came Logan's voice confused

"Huh? Oh I just heard something hilarious." Now Logan was even more confused. If something made his Max laugh it has to be really funny.

"_**Oh really? What did you hear?"**_

"It's nothing important." She covered up and knew that Logan wouldn't push her. He never seemed so interested in what was going on with her not anymore. The only problem was she was annoyed from talking to him.

"_**Anyways I was saying we could go out tonight. There's this restaurant I know about…" **_Max was truly irritated now.

"Logan I can't leave the others and how are we going out anyway? You're in Seattle and I'm in LA."

"_**Actually I'm in LA with the others." **_ Now Max was surprised

"When? How?"

"_**One hour ago with a plane to LA."**_ Logan explained to her slowly as if she was some kid.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT LOGAN I'M NOT SOME STUPID KID!!!" that surprised both of them.

"_**I'm sorry?"**_ Logan said not knowing what else to do

"We're taking the others to a bar I've been told about. It's not far from the mansion."

"_**Are you crazy I'm not spending my birthday in some wrecked bar!'**_ he yelled in to the phone.

Max was going to that bar tonight, she wanted to see Alec and his friends again and they told her they worked there except Dustin. The owner said the staff was full. But Dustin always went there by the time Alec and Alexis were having their shift which was always. The owner just fell in love with them. _'Huh this is just like Jam Pony only now there's a golden boy and a golden girl.'_

"Well it's either that or you're not gonna spend you're birthday at all."

"_**Oh fine I'll come." **_ Logan said defeated.

"I'll see you in the mansion." Before Logan could say anything she hung up.

'_His so selfish.' _She hasn't really seen it before but now that she almost hasn't seen him for 3 years she saw it and she hated it. _'Love isn't numb, it makes you numb.' _ She headed toward the mansion

Once she arrived she saw Gem and Dalton were looking at each other lovingly, Mole was chatting friendly with Caroline, Joshua with Angelica in his lap were sitting in front of the TV and OC and Sketchy were sharing something without actually arguing about it.

"Has all hell frozen over?" she asked all of them turned to her but after that just kept doing what they were. That's when she sensed it. Alec's smell was everywhere on the first floor. It must've spread when the wind blew in trough the open windows. _'I guess even his smell is stubborn.' _Max thought to herself. Then she went to her room and saw Logan. He was smiling like an idiot

"Why are you smiling?" she asked her voice filled with suspicion

"I just got a call."

"So?"

"I found the cure." He said with a beaming face

"You sure bout that?" she asked not quite believing it, hell she wasn't even sure she wanted to

"Yes I am."

"How?"

"I found this scientist from Manticore he works with that kind of viruses his done good Max. He just needed some DNA from me and you he already has all the DNA, I'm cured and you're fixed." The last part made her anger boil. He was talking about her like she's a toy that was broken

"Get me FIXED." She said trying not to let the anger show. Something about him just set her of.

"I meant…" he got cut of by Max pulling her hand up and signing him to stop.

"Leave it before I loose my temper." She said and then shoed him out of her room "Tell the others to get ready for the bar." She told him before slamming the door in his face

Once everybody were ready they left for the bar.

"Anyways why do you want to go to that bar so bad Max?" asked Dalton

"Because Alec and his friends will be there and I want to see them again." Everyone looked at her surprised by what she said

"What?" she asked not quite sure what she said wrong.

"Little fella talk with Alec?" asked one of her best friends Joshua.

"Yea I did. He has a sister and one more friend. Their names are Dustin and Alexis. Alec and Alexis are biological siblings, you know how Alec looks like, Alexis looks like Alec before he left and Dustin looks a little like a vampire."

"Cool." Said Sketchy

They kept on walking for 2 more minutes when they reached the bar

"Boo this looks a lot like 'Crash'."

"Yea Alec said this is just like Crash only the dance floor is bigger."

"This is a dream come true." It was Caroline who spoke this time. She loved to dance and she also loved Crash so Big Dance Floor + Bigger Crash = Heaven On Earth for Caroline

They entered and immediately locked eyes with Alec. She saw that some blond was trying to seduce him. It wasn't working and she just wouldn't leave him alone

"Max!" called Alexis "Max go over there and help him will ya? I'm kind of tied up." As if on que someone called out 'HEY BABY ONE BEER!'

"Ugh. WAIT UP YOU ASSHOLE!!" she yelled the others were surprised by what they just heard except for Max. Max already met her she knows how passionate the young transgenic is and what language Alexis uses sometimes. Alexis turned toward Max with pleading eyes. "Please help my brother before that harpy eats him alive?"

"Sure I'll go help him." Then that guy yelled again 'HEY THE BEER!'

"I SAID WAIT!!" she yelled again

"See you around." With that Alexis left

"Go take a seat and save four. One for me and the other three for Alec, his sister and Dustin."

"Ok little fella."

Max went to the white haired transgenic and saw how desperately the blond was trying to grab his attention and how desperately Alec was trying to ignore hers. Max went up to him and hugged him from behind whispering so only he could hear "Play along." He poked her back and she looked down and saw him signing 'Yea no problem.' Then she kissed his neck sending a shiver go down his spine.

"Hey babe I've been looking for you all over the place." Max said and then turned toward the blond and gave her a death glare that said 'Back of tramp this one is mine.' And what surprised Max was she actually meant it only it wasn't true.

The blond gulped and ran away. Max let go of him and turned him around.

"Thanks Maxie." He said and she knew he meant it

"No problem." She let him go "C'mon the others are waiting for us."

"You brought the others?"

"Yup. And their dying to see you. Dalton and Joshua the most."

"Ok." He fallowed her to their table. Dustin was already sitting in the middle seat they left.

"Hey guys." At the new voice all of their heads snapped up.

"ALEC!" Dalton almost jumped out of his seat if it wasn't for Gem holding him down he probably would've

"Middle fella!" Joshua stood up and hugged his friend then pulled back.

"Hey Josh!" Alec said with a smile on his face

"Alec smell different. Alec smells more like jaguar." Max looked at him

"Oh um did I forget to mention the rebuilt Manticore and recaptured me, Alexis and Dustin and then played with our DNA's and then us three blew it up again."

"Yes. You did."

"My bad." Alec said as he sat down next to Alexis's seat and Max sat beside him

"So where's you're sister?" asked Sketchy.

Alec turned around in his seat and yelled "YO SIS! COME OVER HERE!!"

"COMEING!" she yelled back. After about 10 seconds she was at the table

"What is it?"

"Take a seat and relax for once."

Alexis glared at her brother but obeyed

"So you guys from Seattle?"

"Uhuh." Answered Joshua

"Aww what's you're name cutie?"

Joshua blushed and answered "I'm Joshua. This is Dalton, Gem, Angelica, Mole, Original Cindy, Carolone and Sketchy." Joshua had a hard time saying Caroline's name

"It's nice to meet you all. But why Carolone?"

"It's Caroline. Nice to meet you to umm…"

"Guys this is Alexis my younger sister and this is Dustin his something between a transhuman and transgenic." Dustin looked at him

"What?"

"Something between a transgenic and transhuman? Nice way of introducing me."  
Alec shrugged "What it's true."

"Yeah but can't you keep it to yourself?"

Alec and Alexis rolled their eyes.

They talked for a couple of hours. All of a sudden there was a gunshot. A tall skinny guy with a gun in his right hand yelled "EVERYBODY OUT." Everyone got out of the bar as fast as possible.

"White?"

"Hello 452."

"Hello yourself Ames." Said Alec

White turned to the white haired transgenic "And who mite you be?" he actually looked interested in him

"What's it to ya?" Alec bit back

"Have we met before?"

"Yes we have. After all you are the one who planted a bomb in my brain."

"Ah 494."

"Jackpot you stupid moron."

"Still the rough thong I see."

"You don't shut up it's gonna be more than my thong." White looked him dead in his cold stormy eyes and he felt fear. "Oh really?" He didn't see it coming nobody did. Alec's leg came up and hit White between the legs and HARD.

"I told you it would be more than my thong. Too bad you didn't bring you're muscle princesses I'd love to kick their asses." Then he punched White in the face. Ames fell over unconscious.

"I thought Familiars didn't feel pain?" Mole was the one who spoke

"They don't but you see you look in Alec's eyes all you're training goes to hell if he wants it of course." Explained Alexis

"Yea well lets get gone before he wakes up."

"Good idea."

Once they were in front of the mansion

"So did you have a nice time at you're birthday Logy-boy?" asked Alec

"How'd you know?"

"Well you look crappy and the only time you look like that is only when you don't get something you want." Logan glared at him

"I'm going to bed."

"So are we." Yelled Gem and Dalton

Mole and Joshua also followed and so did Caroline

"Do you mind if we stay?" asked Alexis

"No not at all."

"Cool!" Dustin and Alexis also headed toward the building

"Boo I'm putting this idiot to bed before he falls over."

Max nodded

The two ordinaries went to their bedrooms living Max and Alec alone

"Nice kick."

"Thanks."

"You know you've changed a lot?"

"I've been told so."

"I mean you're attitude."

"What's wrong with my attitude?" Alec asked offended

"Nothing is. It's just that now you're not the ass screw up you were before."

"That's flattering."

"No Alec I mean it. If you were still the same as before we would still be in there ducking bullets."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Alec looked at her than chuckled and swung his arm on her shoulders. That's what Max loved the most about him. He didn't beat around the bush like most people do. If it was someone else he would've made the classical move with the yawn. Then she surprised both of them when she kissed him. It was a gentle but in the same time passionate kiss. She deepened it and he licked her lips asking permission and she gave it to him. She was in full control and she knew very well what she was doing. When they broke the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers.

"That was good."

"You bet it was Maxie."

"Lets go inside."

"I don't think there's anymore rooms in the mansion for me."

"Then you could always come to my room. I'm the one with the queen bed." Max said

"You have no problem with that." He followed her to her bedroom and that night they fell a sleep in each others' arms. While Logan was dreaming about…Asha?

**OMG I finally finished this episode, I've been writing it for half the day but it was worth it. This is probably the longest episode I've written in well EVER. But you know what they say. It doesn't matter the quantity, it matters the quality. Hope you guys like it.**


	6. Ep6:Back At Manticore And More Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DA characters except the ones you haven't seen in the 2 season.**

**Here it is guys. I'm so, so, SO very sorry that it took me so long. I have school now and homework so it's gonna take more time to make new episodes.**** And thank you VERY much to 452max and Alinoy for you're help.**

**4 Years After Ep.6 Back At Manticore**** And More Missions**

The next morning Max woke up ready to attack whatever had awoken her. But she didn't see anything. Then she heard a sound so quiet she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't a transgenic. She turned to the direction of the sound and found Alec whimpering beside her. She sat closer beside him and whispered softly in his ear "Alec…" but nothing changed in his movements. Max shook him gently but nothing happened. She shook him a little harder

"Alec wake up!" she said louder getting scared for her friend.

The male X5 shot up in to a sitting position finally waking up from his nightmare.

Alec's breathing was fast and that worried Max even more.

She sat next to him and put her hand on his back. He was shaking under her touch.

"Alec what's wrong?" she asked pulling him closer to her.

He shook his head and answered "Nothing just a nightmare."

"Alec tell me what's wrong." She tried to catch his gaze but he bowed his head. She took his chin in her hand and moved his head so he was looking her in the eyes. The look in his eyes was lost and there was pain but the walls he had built up around his emotions was hiding a big account of what he was feeling.

"Alec please." She was getting more and more concerned by every second she spent looking in his eyes. He looked down then up at her again.

"Ok. I'll tell you." He said in defeat. Max was still concerned and worried about him but also happy that he was willing to open up to her.

"It happened when they recaptured me…" he started

Flashback

Two guards were dragging Alec down a hill. The ground underneath was so narrow that nothing could walk down it not even a transgenic. But who said that they were transgenics?

They were just like them only stronger, faster, smarter and a little better looking. These creations were almost transgenics only better. They were called bullets. The bullets were creations from a project called Z. The facility they were made in was called lightning. On the back of their necks the soldiers had instead of a barcode, different kind of animals with numbers on different parts of the animals depends on what the creature is.

As the guards continued to drag him down Alec felt something like a needle in his neck. Then it hit him, they were injecting something in his neck. But before he could do anything he was rolling down the hill. When he stopped he was already in loss of conscious.

When he woke up he felt differently. He was also locked in a room with three windows. He looked around the room and saw that there were three bunks **'Huh****I guess I'm not the only one in here.'** He thought. Then he heard a growing sound behind him. Alec turned around and was immediately jumped on by someone. He quickly twisted around and kicked his attacker in the stomach.. Once Alec was on his feet he got a better look at the one that attacked him.

It was a girl that looked a lot like him, the only difference was the sex, their eyes and that she was younger than him.

The girl took a defensive position and Alec heard someone drop behind him.

Then he acted on full instinct. He jumped when he felt the one behind him move to attack him, Alec back flipped, landed on his feet spun around and kicked the guy's feet which sent his opponent flying in to the girl and they both ended up on the floor.

The movements that Alec had fought with surprised him. Sure he had cat DNA but these moves were more of a predator cat than a home cat. His speed was the one of a leopard, his strength like the one of a lion and he moved with such grace only a panther could move with.

He looked at the two who had tried to bring him down. The girl looked surprised and shocked, and the boy… well he was still unconscious.

Then all of a sudden the room was lighted by a very bright light it was almost blinding. The girl looked at him up and down. He saw her eyes fill with love and he wondered why. Well he got an answer to that one sooner than he thought he would.

"Oh my god commander 494 or should I say bro?" at first he looked at her confused then realization hit him when the girl hugged him.

It was his sister.

End of flashback. 

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with you're nightmare?" Max asked confused

"One day when we were training she almost died because of me…" he licked his dry lips and continued trying to force the words out of his dry throat "I was just like when you and you're brothers ran away. Guards were everywhere, with dogs and some of the bullets with bird, dog and extra dolphin DNA. Alexis was down and the guards and bullets were coming in on us so I hid her and attacked some of the guards so she and Dustin could run away. That got me 24 months in PSY-OPS. I've been having nightmares sense then.

"Alec nightmares like that don't come from PSY-OPS. Some of them might be from there but not all of them." At her words Alec sighted

"Why do you have to be so smart?" she smiled

"Don't try to escape the conversation." She warned him smile still on her face.

"Ok, ok. These guys don't use only PSY-OPS they also have a TSO that means 'Torturing System Operation'. If you try to escape or attack someone from the facility they use both PSY-OPS and TSO on you. That's what most of the nightmares came from." He confessed to her.

"I can show you if you want but its going to be painful." Alec told her not wanting her to get hurt form his memories.

"How…?" now she was more confused than she has been her whole entire life.

"Well you see when they make form a transgenic, a bullet something just happens and you get powers. Like controlling a nature element. Or telepathic abilities. Sometimes both." He tried to explain.

"Must've been real torture there huh?" Alec pulled away from her embrace. He sat a little bit back behind her and pulled her down so she was resting her head on his lap.

"Yea it was." He said leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met in a passionate yet gentle, furious yet slow kiss which made her wonder how he managed it.

Whit Logan

When Logan woke up he headed to the kitchen. There he was alone. **'That's weird. Wasn't Max supposed to be up already with the shark DNA? Oh well I'll just wait for her."** He sat down on the table with a bow of serial in front of him. The first one who entered the room was Alec. Logan looked at the transgenic **(He still doesn't know Alec's a bullet) **better then he did before and felt a HUGE pang of jealousy hit him. The 'transgenic' was dressed in a crisp white t-shirt and black denim jeans. To Logan, the X5 looked better than ever. What Logan didn't know was that this was Alec that just gout out of bed. If he sees Alec wide awake the man would have a heart attack.

"Good morning Alec." Logan said so quietly even a transgenic wouldn't have heard him but Alec wasn't a transgenic anymore now was he. So he did hear him.

"Mornin roller boy." Logan was so surprised of the fact that the almost white-haired guy had herd him half of his breakfast was on the floor.

"Easy Logan or you're going to be the one to clean up this mess." Said a brunette with brown skin that went by the name Original Cindy

"I'm with her on that." This time it was both Dalton and Mole that spoke

"What the hell happened here?! I am SO not cleaning this mess up." Now it was Gem who held Angelica in her arms with a half-asleep Caroline beside her. Joshua was the next one who came in the room. When the furry transhuman saw the spilled serial on the floor he turned to Logan and said "I didn't know Logan can paint." At that Alec laughed

"He can't he just spilled his serial on the floor."

Logan huffed at Alec's comment and was just about to say something when he saw Max come inside the room. She was hot. That was what rolled on in Logan's mind. In Alec's it sounded like this 'God she's so beautiful'. Alec and Max shared dazzling smiles that only lovers exchanged between themselves. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He looked at them like they had grown not two, three more heads.

"Morning guys."

"Morning?" Dalton said confused at to what had gotten their leader to be so happy

"You seem happy." It was Mole who pointed it out

"I am."

"And why's that?" Caroline asked out of everyone's name

"It's just a great day." When she said that she looked at Alec like he was the reason for it to be a great day. Everyone bout her story but she couldn't fool Joshua. Oh no.

When everyone had breakfast they went in their rooms everyone except Max and Alec.

"You want to tell Logan about this?" Alec asked hugging her from behind and kissing her neck

"Not anytime soon."

"Max I don't want to go from hiding who I am to hiding my feelings."

Max turned around in his embrace and kissed him "Don't worry I'll tell him soon."

"Ok." Alec's watch started beeping again. He herd his sister and Dustin coming down the steps and pulled away from Max.

"C'mon you two hurry up!" he shouted in their direction. Once Alexis and Dustin were in the room he turned to Max and pecked her on her soft lips.

"Sorry Max we have to go." He told her with an apologetic smile

"It's ok. Just don't get killed."

"No problem with that." He said and ran out of the manor with his sister and Dustin. When he was getting out of the building however Max got a view of his animal. It was a breed between a Jaguar, Leopard, Cheetah and Panther. _'No wonder.'_

Outside with Alec, Alexis and Dustin

One second the three bullets were walking down the path of the manor and the other they were blurring down the street with such speed even some transgenics wouldn't see them.

They took a sharp right and to an alley with a dead end. Most people stop at the middle of that alley instead of going to the end of it where there was something like a circle with a star and different engravings on it which was also called a devil's trap. Well it also worked on familiars.

Alec, Alexis and Dustin went to the end of the alley. They looked around to see if anyone was watching. All of a sudden Alec leaped on the roof of one of the buildings where there was a very surprised familiar that went by the name Gregory. Alec threw a punch to his head. The familiar staggered back a few steps. When Gregory was on his feat Alec saw a picture on his sleeve of Max with a bull's-eye painted in red on her head. That caused the Z5 to growl out so low and horrifying growl that made even Ames White who was listening in some warehouse to shiver in fear. The bullet shot his foot up between the familiar's legs which caused Gregory to fall to the floor. Alec kneeled down next to him and whispered in his ear:

"This is for every familiar. Mess whit me or any of my friends I'm gonna finish you and all you're friends of slow and painful. Oh and White? Touch Max and you're dead." Whit that Alec slammed the familiar to the floor knocking him unconscious and jumped down from the building.

"Lets go guys." Said Alexis

"Ok."

The three of them started walking forward their bodies started disappearing from one side of the portal and appearing on the other.

When they were fully on the other side they were dressed differently.

Alexis was wearing her white costume, Dustin was wearing a costume that was black and green with a half-green, half-black drawing that meant toxic on the chest. And Alec was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a black shirt, and with black jeans. His dressing made him look a lot like a black panther with bright green eyes.

There were a lot of different people like them. Some were bullets other ordinaries and some were even transhumans and transgenics.

The three of them went in to an office where an old guy in a wheelchair turned to them

"Ah my favorite agents." He said with happiness

"How can we not be you're favorite after all me and Alec here are you're daughter and son." Alexis told him while coming up to him and hugging the old guy.

"What she said." Alec said hugging his old man.

"So are you three ready for you're next mission?" he asked looking at the three

The bullets looked at each other and turned to the old man.

"Allays!" they said in unison

**That's it guys. Its short I know. I'll see what I can muster up for the next episode.**


	7. Ep7 The Three Slick Little Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen in the second season. **

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update. Off to the story now!**

**My Golden Angel Ep.8 The Three Slick Little Spies **

Three figures were moving among the shadows of the night. The only thing that could be seen of them was their eyes. Half the guards were hiding or running away. The cause of that was the brightest pair of eyes. They were like toxic liquid with some gold in them.

Once the three of them entered the huge building they split up. The one that looked like the youngest headed to the west part of the building while the other went to the east and north.

Solders were running in each of the ways franticly trying the three to get to their destination.

One group going to the lab while the other two heading for the training area and the main office.

Once in the lab the first group was confused to find it empty.

"This is weird she ran in here didn't she there isn't anywhere she could've hid or went."

And right then just in a flash everything went black for everyone. A slender figure towering over the fallen men.

"Huh. Boys next time do you're homework better and look for a hologram." Then the girl stepped over the guards and took out a disk from her pocket. She put it in and started hacking and downloading the files on the main computer. Then the door slammed open and Alexis turned around sharply……

**In the mean time whit group 2.**

The guards were running down a clear hallway until they spotted something running across the room.

"Who's there?!" yelled one of the guards while putting his gun up and aiming it at the crack-opened door. The guards slowly started making their way to the room just to have their commander knocked out cold on the floor. The solders started looking around searching for the person who just did something that any single one of them couldn't do - knock out the commander. But they couldn't locate him. They proceeded their way to the room and entered. Much like the other group they found the room empty. And again they were knocked out.

"My god! For solders you guys are way too stupid and weak." The guy went over the bodies and picked some of the disks on the desk and two books of the cupboard then headed to the lab of the huge building. Just when he was at the cross made by the hallways someone grabbed his hand and started dragging him to where? He had no idea. The one that was holding his arm was running so fast that Dustin was having a hard time keeping up with him…

**Meanwhile with group 3**

This group unlike the other two were moving slowly trying to detect anything out of the ordinary. They walked to the office of their boss. That guy was the most powerful human that anyone has ever seen and the only one that has been able to beat him was one of the bullets. It was Z5-Jaguar or X5-494. In both ways the kid was the best of the best in the new project and the last one. Now they were trying to sneak up on HIM not the other way around but luck was not on their side this time. The youngest of the solders was knocked unconscious and everyone of the group turned around and came face to face with two glowing eyes. The guards had the feeling that a panther was looking at them ready to attack. And this time they were the prey. They got in to an attack position….

**1 minute later:**

The last one of the guards was released on the ground. The guy fell to the ground with a thud. A figure was standing in the doorway of the lighted office and behind it there were at least 15 guards lying on the floor unmoving. The green-eyed 'panther' entered the room and found a man sitting in a chair with his back turned on the almost white-haired guy.

"So did you get him?" the fat old man asked the person who he thought was one of his own men. When he didn't get an answer the man turned around and said

"What are you def?! Did you get him?" he was getting frustrated when the solder didn't answer. But when he opened his mouth to speak the guy in front of him finally talked but that almost caused a heart attack to the old man

"Nah they just couldn't handle me." The older man was now backing away to the wall.

'**Huh I didn't think that he would beat my best unit of bullets.'**

"I'm a little disappointed in you ya know? I was expecting a bigger challenge from you." He stepped closer and the other guy stepped back. Next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall his feet not reaching the floor and barely able to breath but still able to talk.

"Why did you do it?" one of his bullets asked. The man knew exactly what the young man was asking.

"Because I had to make you better." He answered and the Z5 let him go. Confused of the action the old man looked up to toxic green eyes.

"Just leave us alone would you Leonard?" Leonard couldn't believe his ears. HE was pleading. ALEC was pleading. The man looked up at the bullet and saw that the glow was gone and the look in his green eyes was the one of defeat.

"Of course." Leonard said while getting to his feet. "Just hurry the alarms are on."

Alec smiled and then started running as fast as he could toward the lab. When he was close to the place the three had split up and heard footsteps. Alec was thankful for this one. The ability to know who's coming by their footsteps. This pair and a LOUD one belonged to Dustin. And for once Dustin's timing to come out to the middle was perfect.

Alec grabbed his friend by the hand and started running with him to the laboratory.

The pail bullet couldn't concentrate on the one that was dragging him but however he did notice that they were heading to Alexis' location. Now he was panicking he had to get away from this guy as quick as possible but he was surprised to find that he couldn't even budge. When he concentrated on the one holding his hand he found out that it was the guy that has been looking out for him for 3 years. It was Alec. Then the vampire-like bullet picked up his speed to try and keep up with his CO.

After some more running they barged in the laboratory snatched a very surprised Alexis and ran out of the building just in time to avoid the guards.

"Well that was close!" exclaimed the eldest of the three.

"CLOSE!? YOU GUYS GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND DUSTIN LET GO OF ME!!!!" yelled a still scared Alexis.

"OUCH! Don't yell in my ear would ya?" Dustin said while putting her down.

"If it's to make you shut up or stop touching her she'll do anything. And as for the second I'll do anything including killing you." Alec said matter-of-factly.

Alexis beamed at her brother. "See now that's what I call a gentleman and a great guy." She pointed out to Dustin.

"Bla, bla, BLA!" Alexis growled at him and was ready to literally throttle him and if it wasn't for her brother she would've done it.

"C'mon guys we better go back to the manor." He yelled and then the other two bullets noticed that he was far away from them.

"YO ALEC MA MAN WAIT UP!" Dustin yelled after him while Alexis just ran up to her brother's side and hugged his right side.

"Don't you dare leave." She said quietly

"Don't worry I won't." Alec answered and hugged her back as she let the tears fall.

Once the three of them got back after taking the information to Alexis and Alec's father they changed back to their normal clothes. Alexis was in Alec's arms and Dustin was right behind them.

When Max saw that Alec was holding his sister which was curled against him she rushed by his side

"What happened?" she asked worriedly while looking for any sign that would show that the young girl was injured

"Nothin' she's fine just tired." Then Max noticed the tear traces. She looked up at Alec and he nodded his head to the stairs that led to their room. This made Max think of how to tell Logan that she had a lover and that lover was Alec. _'Oh god his going to have a fit.'_

Alec put his sister down on the couch and told Dustin to watch over her and Dalton to make sure that once Alexis wakes up she doesn't kill Dustin then he made his way up the stairs with Max trailing after him. That didn't go unnoticed by Joshua and Logan. While Joshua was smiling Logan was wondering why Max followed Alec upstairs.

**Whit Max and Alec**

When Max was in the room she sat down next to Alec and sat on his lap.

"So tell me why you're sister was crying?" she ordered him dieing from curiosity

"It was because of a bad memory." He said kissing her tenderly

"What kind of memory?" now she was even more curious

"It was 1 year ago. Then it was me, Alexis, Dustin and one more guy named Lukas. He and Alexis were an item back then but one day when we were out Lukas got killed. Sense then Alexis is afraid of loosing me and Dustin. We're like a family and Lukas was like a brother to us. Well me and Dustin that is. I was just walking a little bit more far than they were and I guess she got scared that I was leaving." He told her and she drank it all in.

A lot of things had happened sense she had told him to leave and here she was learning things that she didn't think were possible to happen. And that got her to wonder _'What else are you not telling me Alec?'_

Then they went down to eat lunch

Everyone were at the table including Alexis.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Dalton and Dustin in unison

Next two smacks were heard and both boys were rubbing the back of their heads.

"What was that for?!" asked Dustin

"Yea what he said." This time it was Dalton

"It was because you were acting like pigs." The one who answered their question was Alexis who was sitting next to Dustin.

"By the way Dalton you're drooling." And to prove her point Gem grabbed a napkin and wiped the drool of off Dalton's mouth

Everybody on the table laughed except Logan. That didn't go unnoticed by Alec.

"Hey roller-boy what's up with ya?" Logan expected Max to glare or hit Alec upside the head but nothing happened so he just shrugged it off and didn't answer Alec's question instead

"Max can I please talk to you?" Max looked between Logan and Alec. When Alec gave her a slight nod she got up and followed Logan outside the room.

"What is it Logan?" she barely got to finish when he started talking

"Max I need you to do an Eyes Only mission it's going to take you about a week and a half to finish it. But it includes sleeping with another guy. His really powerful and controls a new facility that is making new type of things something like transgenics but only better and smarter. The things that they make are…." But he got cut off by Alec

"They're called Bullets and instead of X series and transhumans they make Z series that are way better than the X series and transhumans combined. The facility is called Lightning and do I really have to tell this all over again?" he said the last part like a growl that was directed at Logan

"H-How do you know so much about it?"

"Where do ya think I've been for most of the time out here?" he asked like stating the obvious

"You're one of those things?" Alexis and Dustin were now at Alec's side along with Max.  
With that the anger of all four started to boil but Alec's and Max's the most.

Logan and Max were surprised to hear the three of them let out an actual animalistic growl that made even Max's blood freeze in horror.

The next thing that Logan was surprised to see was that Alec's hands and eyes started glowing in a toxic green that was taking the form of a black panther with the same green eyes.

Logan took a few steps back. Alec smirked at the older mans face of horror and Max's confused one.

You see in reality the panther wasn't there it was just an illusion that Alec made up. Of course Alexis and Dustin knew better. They could also see the panther but didn't show it. Because even they were surprised. Sure the thing looked vises but it was Alec's weakest.

The panther had long teeth almost like the ones of a saberthoot and it was with toxic green stripes and a scar on its right eye and it's sharp gaze could literally cut you to pieces with a little help from it's long and sharp claws and teeth.

Alec made the panther disappear and Logan slumped against the wall

"I don't know about the others but I think you need to go back to science school for not knowing that that was an illusion." He said and walked away followed by Max

She could see that he was tense and had to run to catch up to him. She grabbed one of his shoulders and he stopped but she was trying to turn him around alto that seemed imposable. Then she felt it. Something warm fell on her hand. She looked at it and didn't expect it to be a tear. _'What the..?' _

"Alec what's wrong?" he started talking without turning around

"Max do you have any idea how it feels to be called a thing over and over again?"

"Of course I do I've been called that for as long as you have been." Her anger was now beginning to rise

"Oh really? So you've been called a thing for 17 years of you're life? You've been kicked around sense you were 5 years old? You've spent 6 years in PSY-OPS? Then in that case you have been thru what I've been thru." She was gaping at him.

"You want to add the torture from the Lightning facility? You would've been dead by now. The only ones that can take the torture they put on us there are bullets." One more tear slipped down his cheek.

Now she felt bad. She never really did care about what had happened during the years he was away and in manticore. Well not much anyway. She hugged him and they talked. The rest of the day went on quickly.

**Ok guys this took me A LOT of time and I'm sorry about it. And I stop the episode here because I ran out of ideas.**


	8. CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER for real!

**Hey guys. Once again I'm really sorry for taking 2 FREAKING YEARS to update. I'm very, very, very, VERY sorry! Well I'm back and I'll try to post at least 1 chapter each week if I get enough reviews. Also I'll try not to write Thong instead of Tongue. Well I had to think of what to write real fast since I decided it was time to update only yesterday. In my defense: NOBODY TOLD ME 7****th**** grade was a freaking NIGHTMARE! Ok so I'm not very good in action scenes so you'll have to excuse me if their bad. Btw there's gonna be a bit of boy/boy stuff ahead so yeah. Just warning you. The main pairing is still Alec/Max.**

**I REALLY HATE THIS THING = declaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters you haven't seen of in the show.**

**4 Years After Ep.9 Losing Family And Cleaning Ruble**

When Max woke up the next day she was surprised to find herself in Alec's arms. She couldn't even remember falling asleep but she guessed that's what happens when you have a little too much to drink. And speaking of drinking she could feel a major headache coming on.

Moaning she got up and fished through her drawers in search for some painkillers **(I don't know how it's called, here we call the pill from headaches analgin). **

"I think it'd be better if you drink some water."

"When you have a killer headache so early in the morning YOU can try and get rid of it with JUST water." She said without realizing that the one talking to her wasn't very familiar.

"Ok, ok. Gees lady you're more pissed then usual." Said a teasing voice behind her.

"Alec please shut up for a moment. Not only was the ordeal with Logan exhausting **(what do ya know I got that right, now lets see if it means what I think it does),** but I also had a lot to drink last night so PLEASE give me a while to at least wake up properly." The blonde said.

"Maxie who are you talking to?" When Max looked up she was shocked to see a very wet Alec with a towel around his waist.

"B-but if YOUR there….then who…?" She asked as she turned around only to come face to face with another man.

He had something that reminded her of a puppy. He looked extremely hyper and for some reason he had a feather sticking out of his mouth **(you'll learn why later on in the story)** He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a tail that was wagging behind him at a speed that almost sent him on the other side of the bed.

'_Wait a second…TAIL!'_

She stared at him with that same shocked look on her face. And then she….screamed.

That of course startled both Alec and the unknown man in front of her. Thanks to that the "puppy" toppled over the bed and on to the floor with a yelp.** (you MUST'VE figured out who it is by now!)**

"Owwww!" the unknown **(confusing word to write)** man whined.

"Maxie calm down!" Alec said from behind as he sat on the bed.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN CALM DOWN? THERE'S SOME MAN IN THE BED NEXT TO ME AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" she said as she pointed to him. When he got back up the look on her face went from shocked to panicked "AND HIS FREAKING NAKED!"

"Gees lady I thought you were cooler than that!" said the "puppy".

"LADY! I'M NOT SO OLD!" she yelled at him. About two minutes passed in silence and all the guy did was blink cluelessly. That irritated the woman even more and she started to babble **(like I do)**

"Maxie." Alec tried to raise his voice above her babbling. TRIED being the key word.

"Maxie!" Once again tried and failed.

"MAX!" This time he got a response.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down. This is Trouble." Her almost white haired lover **(I wrote boyfriend at first but then I realized…the others didn't know)** said.

"Yea I know we're in trouble!" she almost yelled. **(how many times did I say almost in this chapter?)**

"My name's Trouble you idiot!" the "puppy" yelled finally losing his patience towards this suddenly irritating woman.

"WHAT DO I CARE!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING?"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

"SO?"

It went on like that for almost 5 minutes when Alec finally had enough.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE YELLING! NOW SHUT UP!" after that both the boy and Max went quiet.

"Now if you don't interrupt me I might be able to actually explain this!"

"Well ok start talking!" Said Max as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alec sighed and started explaining.

"Max, remember that puppy we took out on a walk when you found me?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember his name?" He looked at her pointedly.

"Yes…Trouble. And?" both men in the room just looked at her.

All of a sudden it clicked.

"HOLLY SHIT YOUR TROUBLE!"

"No shit Sherlock. And I thought she was smart." Said Trouble who finally calmed down. However his tail was still wagging.

Max watched as the puppy crawled over to Alec and wrapped his arms around her lover's neck.

"Aleec." The pup said in a singsong voice. " Do you wanna play?"** (SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I LOVE YAOI!) **he asked in the same voice.

Alec chuckled as he answered. "Sorry pup. You know I don't row your way. But you can keep Roller-boy company."

"Are you nuts! I don't know how ANYONE could bare to even LOOK at the guy! Let alone BE WITH him!" **(Yup I'm a Logan hater….at times. Now is one of those times.) **Trouble said with a pout **(I almost forgot he had a name)**

"Aww come now pup. Don't be so hard on the old Log. It's not his fault he's ugly." Alec said as if he were a teacher. Even Max had to laugh at that. However she stopped laughing when she saw the puppy slide one of his hands down Alec's back.

"Stop that!" She said as she glared at Trouble's fluffy wagging tail.

"Stop what?" the pup asked innocently.

"Trouble lets not piss off the woman who can probably whoop your ass." Alec said as he got away from the puppy's greedy hands.

"But Aleec I wanna plaaaay!" he whined once again as he reached out to Alec's ass.

"No!" the Jaguar **(yeah I might as well use these names) **scolded the pup as he took hold of his hands. Trouble felt his hands being freed for a second and next thing he knew the white-haired god before him was fully dressed. His pout stuck for about 5 minutes until he got another chance at grabbing Alec's butt.

His Alpha sighed but let him have his fun. After all Trouble wasn't much good when all he was thinking about was Alec's ass. **(pervy little doggy aren't we?)**

When the three of them went downstairs for breakfast they were met with 5 questioning pares of eyes. Max looked at them and mentally counted them.

"Where are the others?" She asked confused.

"Feth Farofline fwenth tho fhe cluph tho fance." Said Dustin with a mouth full of burgers. That earned him a hit to the back of the head.

"Faf fas fhath thour?"

"For talking with your mouth full! Here's a tip: first you chew, then you swallow and THEN you talk!" Alexis said with a disgusted look.

"Yef, yef." Dustin just waved her off.

"So can anyone we can UNDERSTAND explain!" Max asked.

"Caroline went to the club to dance **(What was the clubs name? I may have written this but I still forget things!)**, OC and Gem took Sketch, Dalton and Angelica shopping. And Logan's in the bathroom." Alexis explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. **(Btw Dakota is that vampire looking girl that was in the backround during Max's speech. Honestly I was gone so long I forgot half my characters. And yes I counted how many of the "gang" there were and I wrote them down so I don't forget anyone.) **

"Oookay. I didn't need to know the last thing but thanks anyway." Said Trouble

"No prob pup." Alexis said teasingly as she walked around the "puppy" and his wagging tail.

"Wait they know about him?" Max asked.

"Well yeah. We're the ones who found him." Dustin said after he FINALLY swallowed his food.

"Dustiiiin! Kitty won't play with me!" Trouble whined as he went over to Dustin and wrapped his hands around him **(like I said: Pervy lil puppy)**

Mole looked at Alec with a smirk on his face.

"Kitty?" He asked, barely holding back his laugh

"That's his word for Jaguar!" Alec said defensively.

"Suuuure it is." Mole said with a quiet chuckle.

Joshua leaned backward in his seat so he could sniff Trouble.

In that very same moment Alexis stormed in the room with an Alarmed look on her face.

"ALEC!" she yelled, which caused Joshua to fall over. He lifted his head and pulled away the hair from his face as if it were a curtain so he could see what was happening. **(yes he got his hair cut but not in a short buzz cut. It's shoulder length and that's enough for it to fall over like a curtain…I should know.)**

"What is it?" Alec and Dustin asked in unison. After all it wasn't every day Alexis lost her cool. And it was even rarer to see her this panicked.

"It's the base. Something's wrong! DAD WON'T ANSWER THE SIGNAL!" She yelled frantically. It was hard to understand her.

"Alex calm down." Alec said as he hugged her. Soon she really did calm down. After that he went upstairs. After a few minutes he got back downstairs holding three bracelets in his hands. He was also wearing a black chocker with a green sapphire in the middle** (ok so I'm not sure if green sapphires exist but please bare with me)**. He handed two of the rings to Alexis and Dustin however he held the third one in his hand. When all Alec got were questioning looks he started explaining.

"Put the rings on. They'll not only enhance your powers but they'll also protect you from the stuff those idiots might throw at us."

Alexis was the first to do it. The moment she put it on a blue light started building up around her. All of a sudden it exploded and when everybody's vision came back they were stunned. Alexis' hair had blue highlights. She also had something like blue sapphires all over her armor and hair. She was dressed in some sort of robotic armor. It was white and blue and it had something like sapphires at the palm. When she brought her hands up and concentrated water started forming her palms. When she moved the water moved with her. Finally she stopped playing with her powers and everybody looked expectantly at Dustin.

The vampire look-a-like looked nervous as he put on his own ring. Instead of a blue light a ruby red, flame-like light ball started floating around him. It started moving faster and faster until Dustin wasn't visible. When it finally disappeared everyone got a good look at Dustin.

His white highlights were replaced by red flame patterns **(btw their like streaks. Not like in Sims 3 where when it's a flame pattern it's 2sm apart)**. What used to be blue eyes two minutes ago were now blood red eyes with no pupils. He was wearing an armor similar to Alexis' but instead of it being skirt-like at the bottom it just went with his figure. It was also red and black, and he had red rubies in his palms and fingertips. He just looked at them and all of a sudden they went on fire. Dustin had to fight the urge to row around on the floor so he could stop it. In a second or two his whole body went on fire. When he started floating he got so scared his powers automatically stopped and he fell on the floor.

"Ok that's going to hurt tomorrow." He said as he stood up and rubbed his butt.

Both he and Alexis looked at Alec and in unison said: "So what about you?"

The white-haired rouge put on his ring. There was a sudden blast of green toxic light. It extinguished as fast as it had come and everybody were awestruck….

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I'm cruel aren't I? Anyways I'm in 8****th**** grade now and most of my classes are English so now homework won't be much of a struggle unless I've got to do my Bulgarian or Maths homework then there might be a hold up. Btw this is longer than my recent chapters.**

**I hope you like this and I'm very, very, VERY sorry for taking 2 years REALLY! But hey at least I kept my promise right?**

**Ok so now I'll go and figure out what could make Mole look awestruck. Oki so once again I hope you liked it and I'm VERY sorry.**


End file.
